


【相二竹马】一个人类幼崽捡到不老不死的吸血鬼的故事【二宫篇】

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 人类a x 吸血鬼n
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二竹马】一个人类幼崽捡到不老不死的吸血鬼的故事【二宫篇】

-和相叶篇没有任何关系！

二宫和也是一个吸血鬼，不是很强大的那一种，更准确地说他甚至都不是一只纯血统的吸血鬼，据他本人说是被一只吸血鬼咬了之后恰好没有被咬死罢了。

相较于活在这个世上，二宫的状态更像是游荡在人间，只是因为能活着而活下去，没有任何的目的或者欲望。直到一种叫做漫画的东西被发明出来，二宫第一次觉得能看到每一本漫画的结局，这样的能力其实还算不错。

当然我们就先不提永远的二宫少年邂逅电子游戏的故事了。

二宫和普通吸血鬼完全不一样，没有选择隐居在乡下，他自己说如果离开了便利店自己绝对活不下去，半人半吸血鬼的他其实也不是那么需要靠吸血续命，普通人类的食物就已经足够他生活下去了。

因为以上的原因，明明是一只吸血鬼，二宫却蜗居在城市的公寓里，成为了东京市里平平凡凡打工仔的一员。

打工仔的日子当然不好过，不过好在二宫还是一个吸血鬼，偶尔少吃几顿饭根本不是什么大问题。

饿晕在街头的二宫和也很后悔，相当的后悔，虽然胃疼的仿佛揪在了一起，但是他还是抽出功夫来想了想，你说，会有饿死街头的吸血鬼么？

二宫和也这次不会知道问题的答案了，他被一个白白净净的小男孩捡回了家，给二宫做了一顿饭之后，二宫和也凭借着自己强大的吸血鬼力量，原地满血复活。

“谢谢你救了我。”二宫摸着脑袋说道，“或许……我应该可以实现一个你的愿望？”

男孩笑了笑说：“你又不是阿拉丁神灯。”

二宫也在思考自己作为许愿机到底够不够格，不过却还是一时嘴犟，逞能地说了一句：“你不试试怎么知道嘛？”

“那你怎么没有许愿让自己不要饿死在街头？”

“……许愿了，所以遇上你了嘛。”

男孩一时间语塞，这样看来，这个饿死街头的还真的有可能是个阿拉丁神灯？

“那我想……”男孩说话的时候有点犹豫，“我想要一个朋友。”

这个……似乎的确在二宫和也的能力范围之内。

“我叫二宫和也，你的新朋友。”二宫笑着伸出了自己的手。

“相叶雅纪，叫我雅纪就好了。”

相叶雅纪的父母长期在外地工作，家里只留相叶一人在家，二宫便大大方方地直接搬进了相叶的家里，还顺道把自己的工作给辞掉了，借着相叶朋友的名头，在相叶家里成为了一名光荣的家里蹲。

“所以说，成为我的朋友就是在我家蹭饭是嘛？”常年一个人住的相叶做饭手艺自然不错，二宫在相叶家里甚至还吃胖了一点。

“我还陪你打电动呢。”二宫撇了撇嘴说道。

“那是你自己想打好吗？”

“和你一起看漫画？”

“你从第八卷开始看的，前七本我都没有看过。”

二宫也开始思考自己这样是不是有点过分，于是建议道：“周末一起抛接球？”

相叶少年的眼神一下子就亮了起来，他没想到这个家里蹲竟然会提议这样出门的活动。

“你别看我这样，我棒球打得很好的。”二宫说到这里还有一点点的骄傲，也不想想他开始打棒球究竟是多少年前的事情了。

虽说相叶这样吐槽二宫，不过他其实还是很喜欢和二宫一起住的感受，至少回家的时候不再是一间漆黑的空房间等着他，有人能对他说一句“欢迎回家”还是一件很幸福的事情。

上了大学的相叶开始思考二宫到底是什么样的存在。

“你不会真的是阿拉丁神灯吧？”

此时的相叶已经从家里搬了出来，独自在大学附近租了一间房子，和二宫两人一起搬了进来。当然，搬家的时候也几乎都是相叶的东西，几年下来，二宫哪怕是内裤都是直接拿相叶的，真正二宫自己的东西可能也就那台旧旧的游戏主机罢了。

“阿拉丁神灯是蓝色的吧？”趴在地上打游戏的二宫随口回复道。

“与其说你实现了我的愿望，不如说只是赖上了我吧。你就是个爱打电动的宅男罢了。”相叶吐槽道。

“对对对，只是个电动宅男罢了。”二宫没有反驳。

“那你怎么好意思一直赖在我家？”

“你让我和你做朋友的。”二宫说这话的时候有点无赖。

“那我如果当时说要成为世界首富的话你该怎么办？”

“直接走呗，还能怎么办。”二宫伸着懒腰说道。

“所以你只是个普通人吧。”

“差不多吧。”

“差不多是什么意思？”

二宫被相叶雅纪问烦了，轰着他赶快去做小组作业。

“到底是什么样的废柴才能这样光明正大地赖在别人家。”临走前相叶还这样嘟囔道，人家田螺姑娘赖在家里多少还会做一些家务，自己家的田螺姑娘只会天天使唤自己，嘴上还总是毫不饶人。

“就是我这样的废柴。”二宫倒是没有反对。

已经上班的相叶又开始怀疑起二宫的身份来。

“你到底多大岁数了？”笑起来脸上已经开始有褶子的相叶看着二宫和16岁自己第一次见到他的时候没有任何的区别。

“比你大就对了。”二宫还是和往常一样趴在地上打着游戏，毫不在意相叶的疑问，这么多年来都糊弄过去了，他很有自信这次还是能像往常一样糊弄过去。

“那你怎么一点都不显老？”

“童颜。”

相叶知道纠结二宫的年龄不会问出什么答案的，自己已经追着他问了好几年，也不知道二宫究竟是什么神秘主义者，迟迟不肯告诉他自己的年龄，总是会用永远的十八岁这样无聊的借口搪塞他。

于是相叶决定直奔主题。

“那你就打算在我家这样一直住下去了？”

“有什么问题嘛？”

“有……”相叶伸出了一个小拇指，“我有女朋友了，她说想搬来和我同居。”

终于到了这一天啊，二宫这样想着，这样当相叶朋友的任务似乎也算是顺理成章的结束了吧。不过话说回来，当时的自己究竟是怎样脑子一热，决定要给这个善良的小朋友实现一个愿望的呢？

“那我明天就搬走吧。”二宫倒是回答的干脆。

“也用不着这么着急的，你可以慢慢找套房子再搬走。”

“没关系啦，反正我的行李只有他啦。”二宫拍了拍自己的游戏机，虽然他总是会霸占相叶的游戏机打游戏，但是真正属于他的只有那一个已经旧的不像话的红白机。

“那就麻烦你啦！”相叶沉浸在能和女朋友同居的快乐中，丝毫没有看到二宫眼神里闪过的一丝失落。

二宫和也就这样从相叶的家里搬出去了，和他搬来的时候一样，来也如风，去也如风。

当相叶想再找二宫出去一起打棒球的时候他才意识到，这么多年二宫一直都赖在他的家里，他根本没有二宫任何的联系方式。

“不是吧……”相叶这样感慨道。

就和相叶想的一样，二宫和也这个人，就像从来没有存在过一样，消失在了他的生活之中。

二宫没有工作，没有其他的朋友，没有任何线索留给相叶雅纪去找到他，像是故意这么做，又像是无意之间的巧合一样。

明明只是一个赖在家里嘴巴很坏的宅男，相叶却突然意识到这个人在自己的生活中竟然是这么的重要，他会不自觉地把女朋友叫成小和，也会经常做二宫最喜欢的汉堡肉吃，一直没有人代打的游戏关卡也总是过不去，家里的左手棒球手套也一直舍不得扔掉。

和女朋友同居的相叶雅纪一点都不快乐。

女朋友心思细腻，和这样魂不守舍的相叶雅纪住了一阵之后，还是提出了分手。

“你的心里已经住了别人了。”女朋友笑的有点悲哀，“哪怕他从你的公寓里搬走了，也没有办法从你的心里搬走了。”

二宫和也潇洒地从他家里走了，却还赖在了他的心里不肯离开。

恢复了单身的相叶开始寻找二宫和也，他想让二宫搬回来，他想告诉二宫，哪怕就这样一直赖在自己家也没有问题。

相叶再遇见二宫和也的时候，二宫还是保持着最早相见时候的模样。

“你到底是什么东西啦？”笑起来满脸褶子的相叶这样问着。

“真拿你没办法。”二宫和也叹了口气，“吸血鬼啦，吸血鬼。”

“所以当时我如果许愿成为世界首富的话你还是有办法的对吗？”

“这个是真的没办法啦。”二宫和也皱着眉头说道，他又有好几天没有吃饭了，胃疼。

“又没有好好吃饭？”相叶轻轻摸了摸二宫的眉头。

“是啦，老—妈—。”二宫故意拖长声音吐槽道。

“这次救你你还能满足我的愿望嘛？”

“废话，先给我点东西吃。”

“这次，能让你做我的男朋友嘛？”

“不可以，你现在看上去都快能当我爸了。”二宫的耳尖红了起来，笨蛋，你也不想想为什么我会倒在你家门口啦。

后续：

相叶雅纪，男，37岁，最近在求着他的小男朋友咬他的脖子。

二宫和也，男，生理年龄18岁，实际年龄他自己都算不利索了，最近在拼命拒绝相叶雅纪的这个请求。

他说，成为混血吸血鬼并没有什么太特殊的能力，只是不老不死而已，很无聊的。

他说，不老不死就已经很好了，两个人在一起总不会那么无聊。

二宫和也第一次品尝到人血的味道，有点腥，但总归还是甜的，他想，自己漫长的人生里，偶尔这样任性一次应该也没有问题的吧。


End file.
